


Popsicle love

by trilliastra



Series: kid fics! all the kid fics!! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Laura Hale, Fluff, Kid Fic, Librarian!Derek, M/M, Matchmaking, Scott and Stiles bromance, Uncle!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pretends to bite his nephew's finger, making him giggle happily, and Stiles wants to do a little victory dance. “If I'm weird, you're weird too.”</p><p>“Am not.” The boy screams. </p><p>“But we're family.” Derek winks at Stiles, like they are sharing a secret.</p><p>Like one of their ice-creams under a hot sun, Stiles melts, grabbing the counter to avoid falling flat on his ass because his legs don't seem able to hold his weight anymore.</p><p>-<br/>The one where Stiles and Scott own an ice-cream truck and the guy who comes to buy ice-cream for his nephew is hotter than the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle love

Stiles first bought the ice-cream truck as a joke. He had his mom's insurance and thought it would be funny to see his dad's face every time he drove that monstrosity around their neighborhood. Then Scott honest-to-god learned how to make ice-cream and convinced Stiles to get a license to work, so now, three years later, they own an actual ice-cream shop downtown but still – there's nothing like driving the truck (that same yellow thing his dad hates) around town every weekend and sell popsicles and milkshakes to little kids.

The first time a six-year-old girl asked for a strawberry popsicle, smiling at them with her crooked teeth, Stiles thought Scott was going to cry. It was really the cutest thing in the world, and that day Stiles just knew the yellow truck was going to be his forever.

–

“Mr. S! Mr. S!” Jessica calls, jumping around excitedly. “I want the one that has chocolate and strawberry, please!”

“Coming right over!” He answers with a smile. Jessica is their biggest costumer, always dressed in a pink tutu – she loves ice-cream. Even if her mother tries to make her stop eating it every Saturday, Jessica's uncle – who's her hero, and really Stiles can't blame her – gives her all the money she wants to buy it. “Here, Jess.” Stiles gives her the ice-cream while Scott serves a little boy.

“Dude –” Scott beams at him. “is it just me or these kids are getting cuter?”

Stiles laughs, clapping Scott on the shoulder. “Want one, Scotty?”

“Yes.” He says without thinking twice, and Stiles stops with his face still tucked inside the freezer and blinks.

“What?”

“I want one – or two. Maybe three.” Scott answers, pulling his Allison face.

Stiles swallows and nods slowly. It's not like he's not happy for Scott, but – _kids_. Just yesterday Scott forgot to turn off the oven and almost set fire on his and Allison's house, and now he's talking about wanting to have kids.

“It's – it's a huge commitment, man.” Stiles says, trying to go for casual but he knows Scott is not going to buy it.

“You think we're not able to handle it.”

Stiles flinches at the way Scott's voice sounds cold and accusatory, and even thinks about lying but he knows it's not going to make it any good. “I think you're still young.” He tries, and Scott narrows his eyes at him. “It's your decision in the end, man. And I'm totally going to support you, but – we're only twenty-two.”

“We're not thinking about having them _tomorrow._ ” Scott waves his hand. “But if Allison happens to get pregnant, we are – we are okay with it.”

 _You have the rest of your life to have kids,_ Stiles thinks but bites his tongue and only nods. He knows Scott and Allison are it for each other, their epic love is not going to end anytime soon – or ever for that matter. “I'm happy for you.” Stiles says instead. “I love you, man. You know it.”

Scott smiles at him – the same smile that reminds Stiles of a happy puppy – and pulls him into an one-arm hug. Stiles laughs against his shoulder and pats his back.

“Are we interrupting something?” Someone says and Stiles immediately jumps away from Scott, knocking down some napkins.

“No, just us being – well, us.” Scott smiles, and Stiles opens his mouth to agree –

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Tall, dark and strong, with the most beautiful green eyes Stiles has ever seen. And he has a kid in his arms.

There's not enough words in the world to describe this guy's perfection.

Stiles feels his cock stir inside his pants, and curses mentally for getting turned on by a hot guy carrying a little child. He's so going to hell.

“What can I get you?” Scott asks, giving Stiles a funny look that means he's going to be mocked later. 

“I want the pops – pops – ” The kid narrows his eyes, getting this cute look of determination on his face as he tries to remember how to say the word correctly. Scott is not the only to have a soft spot for kids, because Stiles also loves them, the way they smile and are clumsy also their chubby little hands – it's impossible not to.

“Strawberry popsicle.” The hot dad says – _dilf,_ Stiles thinks – poking the kid's side and making him laugh.

“Okay!” Scott nods, waving happily at the kid.

Scott is going to be the best dad ever and Stiles is going to be the godfather that spoils the kid with ice-cream – because duh – and toys. It's going to be awesome.

“Do you –” Stiles coughs, flushing red when dilf turns to look at him. “do you want anything, too?”

Dilf shakes his head. “Not a big fan of ice-cream.”

“What?” Stiles gapes. _Not so perfect then._ “Who doesn't like ice-cream?” He looks at the kid, pointing an accusatory finger at the older guy. “He doesn't like ice-cream.” Stiles says, pretending to be offended and the boy laughs.

“Uncle Derek is weird.” He says, patting his _uncle's_ stubbly face.

_Uncle._

Derek pretends to bite his nephew's finger, making him giggle happily, and Stiles wants to do a little victory dance. “If I'm weird, you're weird too.”

“Am not.” The boy screams. 

“But we're family.” Derek winks at Stiles, like they are sharing a secret.

Like one of their ice-creams under a hot sun, Stiles melts, grabbing the counter to avoid falling flat on his ass because his legs don't seem able to hold his weight anymore.

Yes, Stiles can't help but think while Derek keeps staring at him with that same mysterious look, he'd like to share many secrets with Derek. Dirty filthy secrets, totally inappropriate for the ears of little kids.

“Aunt Cora says you're adopted.” The boy nods to himself, like he's happy to have come up with that answer and Stiles can't help but throw his head back and laugh.

Derek gives him another weird look and turns to his nephew. “Aunt Cora likes to joke. Maybe we should paint her hair blue as a joke too, what do you think?”

The boy claps his hands in glee and Derek laughs.

Fuck, Stiles might be falling in love and it's all Scott's fault for convincing him to keep this stupid yellow ice-cream truck. “Scott?” Stiles decides to call before is too late and he asks Derek to marry him. “Popsicle?”

“Yeah.” Scott comes into view with a strawberry popsicle in hand. “They were really hard to find.” 

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

Sometimes Stiles forgets Scott is actually smarter and more evil than he looks like.

“It's okay.” Derek pays for the popsicle even if Stiles wants to say it's free for all hot guys with cute boys in their arms but he doesn't think Derek will appreciate the compliment right now. “Here, Josh.”

“Thank you.” Josh smiles to Scott, then to Stiles and drops a kiss on his uncle's cheek.

Derek nods at them while Josh waves his goodbye, already devouring his popsicle. Stiles waves back and watches Derek go until they turn the corner.

“Dude.” Scott shrieks, and starts to laugh. “So embarrassing.”

“Shut up.” Stiles hisses, dropping his head on the counter and sighs.

Embarrassing doesn't begin to cover it.

–

“Shit!” Stiles curses when he drops the plate on his foot – again. “This thing is cursed!”

From the door Scott laughs and whispers something to Allison that sounds suspiciously like 'hot guy' and 'obsessed'. Stiles glares at them and collapses on the nearest chair.

“There, there.” Allison pets his hair, all maternally and Stiles wonders if they are pretending to be his parents as some kind of training. “You should take a break, I can cover for you today.”

Stiles snorts. The last time Allison covered for him, she and Scott closed the shop thirty minutes earlier and Stiles caught them having sex in his office. There are some things Stiles never wanted to know about his friends and the way Scott moans Allison's name was one of them.

“Stop!” Scott yells, flushing red while Allison looks away. “We're not going to have sex in the office again. I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles waves absently. “It doesn't matter anyway, I don't need to take a break.”

It's Allison's turn to glare, socking him on the shoulder and forcing him to stand. “Either you go or I'll make you.” She pushes him towards the door and starts to untie his apron. “Go to the library, read something you like and come back tomorrow.”

“Scott, tell your woman to stop undressing me!” He squeaks, then stops by the door and turns. Allison's instructions were very specific, oddly so. “Why the library? You could have said home, or the bakery – but you said library.”

She blushes and Scott groans. “Do you trust us?”

“No!” Stiles yells. It's a lie and Scott knows it, but Stiles knows a trap when he sees it.

Allison rubs her temple slowly, always a sign of danger, and runs a hand through her hair before looking up to Stiles again. “Stiles, go to the stupid library. Now.”

“I'd like to state that I regret being friends with Scott.” He points to his best friend, and sighs in defeat. His dad always said his curiosity was going to get him in trouble and Stiles is inclined to agree. There's no turning back now – he just needs to know what is happening at the damn library. “And if in the future someone invents a time machine, I'm going to use it to tell nineteen-year-old me to never help you two get back together.”

“Lie.” Scott rolls his eyes.

 _Yeah,_ Stiles thinks as he climbs inside his Jeep, _lie._

–

While he drives to the library Stiles wonders what might be waiting for him. Maybe they are having a party with food and drinks that Stiles somehow forgot or even a convention about history that he didn't know.

This week can't get any weirder.

It started with him meeting the love of his life and never seeing him again, and it's about to end with Stiles going to the library for the first time in three years to do who knows – 

“Motherfuckers.” He curses. Some people turn to give him a glare while others just roll their eyes, probably already used to Stiles' antics – he recognizes an old deputy and his high school English teacher – but Stiles is not paying attention to them. Not when Derek is wearing a sweater and glasses right in front of him. _Glasses._

Stiles thought Derek couldn't get any hotter than when he was wearing casual clothes and buying ice-cream to his nephew, but fuck, he was wrong. He was so wrong.

He doesn't know if he should thank his friends or kill them for submitting Stiles to such view.

“Can I help you?” Derek asks, raising his eyebrow and looking entirely too amused by Stiles impression of a gaping fish. 

“I don't – know.” Stiles says dumbly. Derek raises his eyebrow, but just when he's about to say something else, his nephew comes running with a book in his hands and Stiles groans silently. No, he thinks, not the nephew again. 

He won't survive the cuteness.

“Uncle Derek! This book is good?” Josh pushes the book towards Derek and grins.

“I don't know, J.” Derek kneels in front of him. “Maybe you should read it and tell me later?”

“It's good.” Stiles blurts and two sets of green eyes turn to him. “My mom used to read it to me.” He smiles when Josh looks down to the book again, considering Stiles' answer and then nods to himself, seeming convinced. 

“You can sit on that chair and start reading if you want.” Derek says gently. Josh grins excited and runs to the chair his uncle indicated. “Thanks for that.”

“It's okay. Though I'm slightly disappointed by your lack of culture.” Derek laughs and Stiles shivers.

“I apologize.” He jokes. “Any other book I should be reading?” Stiles was never good at recognizing when someone is hitting on him – that was the main reason why he only lost his virginity when he was twenty – but now he's like, 90% sure that Derek is trying to flirt with him.

Maybe 95% if he considers the way Derek actually stepped closer when Stiles licked his lips. “I have a list. We could have dinner tonight and I'll give it to you.”

“It depends.” Derek looks at Stiles' mouth and smiles wickedly. Damn, that looks even hotter than his normal look – how is that possible? “Are your friends coming with us?”

Stiles blinks. “What?”

“The couple? They were here this morning.” Derek shrugs, tapping his fingers on the table and smiles again. “Asked some questions about me and my relationship status. I thought they were inviting me to a threesome.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles blushes, hiding his face behind his hands while Derek laughs. “I swear they aren't usually like that.” He's so going to kill them. He's going to kill them dead.

Stiles knows he talked about Derek all the time, and even when he wasn't talking he was thinking about him, but Scott were just as bad when he and Allison were 'taking a break' after graduation. It doesn't mean they had to go and make Derek uncomfortable about it too. 

“Look, I'm sorry.” Stiles runs a hand through his hair. “I'm not stalking you or anything – I didn't even know you worked here. I just –” Before he can continue Derek raises his hand, a gesture he probably uses a lot around his nephew and steps even closer.

“I know.” Derek smiles. “I asked for their help to bring you here.” Stiles blinks again, confused and thinking he might be going crazy because Derek is not making any sense. “I couldn't stop looking at you Saturday – at your lips and your fucking hands.” Derek takes said hands in his and smiles while Stiles keeps trying to think about something to say, but fails miserably. “And the way you acted around my nephew and my niece. Fuck, you made me crazy.”

“Oh my God.” Stiles finally says, throwing his head back, laughing. “This is the best thing ever.”

Derek laughs too, that perfect and stupid laugh that Stiles just wants to record and play before sleeping every night like a crazy stalker he's starting to realize he might be. “Wait, niece?” Derek stops, arching his eyebrow. Sometimes Stiles forgets some people still aren't used to the way his minds works, but Derek will have time to learn – Stiles is not letting him go now. Or ever. “I have ADD.” He says simply as Derek shakes his head in what looks like fond exasperation.

“Jessica? The little girl that loves pink tutus?” Derek gets this soft face while he talks and Stiles just wants to lean in and kiss his smile.

“Oh. Oh!” Stiles laughs. It makes so much sense now. “You're the nice uncle that gives her money for ice-cream.”

Derek blushes. It's adorable. “Yeah.”

“You know your sister knows about that, right?” He feels the need to ask, because Laura once threatened to chop his balls off if she ever finds out Stiles is giving her daughter more than one popsicle every weekend.

Derek gulps and Stiles feels a pang of sympathy. “Yeah.” He repeats.

Stiles can't help but beam at him, then. “I know.” He pats Derek's arm and – wow. That's a nice arm. When Stiles was in high school the librarians were always old and ugly, Derek is a nice surprise – he can't even believe someone like him wants to go out with – well, Stiles. “Just can't resist their faces.” He adds.

Derek nods, looking directly at Stiles. It feels like they are having a moment right in the middle of the library and it's oddly sweet. Derek's eyes are nice to look at, Stiles wants to maybe stay like that forever, and he suddenly realizes is too soon – even for him – to be thinking like that, but then Derek circles one hand around Stiles' waist, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together – and Stiles forgets what he was thinking.

Derek's lips are soft and he kisses Stiles slowly, but with intent. Stiles immediately brings one hand to Derek's hair and the other clings to his shirt desperately. It's probably not the best place to have their first kiss, they are in Derek's work and Stiles' old teacher is just a few feet away, no doubt watching they make out because she was a creep, but it doesn't matter when Derek is kissing Stiles so slow and teasing, cupping Stiles' face with one hand.

He shivers when Derek slips the other hand under his shirt as Stiles tries to remember why is such a bad idea to grope Derek over the jeans when it feels so right – 

“Uncle Derek?” Josh calls, making Stiles startle and jump away from Derek quickly. “Mom says you shouldn't be kissing Mr. S. here.”

Stiles looks around and as predicted finds Laura Hale laughing by the door.

Derek groans and drops his face on Stiles' shoulder. “Tell your mom I will do it in her living room if she doesn't go home now.”

Josh looks from Derek to Stiles confused, then nods and runs to pass the message.

“You shouldn't be using your nephew like this.” Despite himself, Stiles laughs and kisses Derek's cheek because well, he can.

“I know.” Derek groans. “And the worst part is that Laura is right. I shouldn't be doing this here, but – fuck, you are so distracting.”

“Well –” Stiles shrugs. “we still have a dinner to attend. If you want, that is. And then we can do more of this at my home, where I live alone. All alone.”

Derek smirks. “I leave work at seven.”

Stiles grins, leaning to kiss Derek again – 

“Mom said she called the Sheriff.” Josh says from behind them, bouncing excitedly on his feet. “Isn't it cool? I will meet a real cop!”

Fuck, he underestimated Laura's intelligence.

“Yeah.” Derek answers distracted. “Really cool.”

“No, it's not!” Stiles shakes his head frantically, urging Derek to understand. “The Sheriff is my _dad!_ ”

Derek's eyes widen in realization while Laura laughs even louder.

“The Sheriff is your dad?” Josh claps his hands delighted. “Cool!”

**Author's Note:**

> In which I try to write all the kidfics and Stiles and Derek keep falling in love. Because of reasons.  
> I don't have an explanation for this
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> Comments are always welcome!  
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk.


End file.
